1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of panels with integrated insulation in particular for the production of buildings.
The invention also covers the panel that is thus obtained.
Means for producing walls of buildings are known.
2. Description of the Related Art
One process consists in raising the walls with bricks or bond stones connected with mortar with the pouring of posts and other lintels to ensure the uptake of mechanical forces and then connecting insulation through the exterior but most often through the interior.
This interior insulation is based on synthetic materials such as polystyrene with a lining of plaster plates or glass-wool-based plates and a partition of plaster tiles or combinations of these solutions. Insulation by means of synthetic materials that are derived from petroleum derivatives or energy hogs in production is not ideal.
Natural materials such as hemp exist and exhibit numerous advantages, such as a high insulating capacity, renewable production, recycling or problem-free elimination, and a reasonable cost even with small-scale production runs.
The drawback of these materials is their weak strength and their propensity to absorb moisture and therefore to be not suitable for use in the presence of water, in particular in insulation through the exterior.
In addition, construction has changed greatly, and buildings are to be produced as quickly as possible.
It is therefore necessary to produce panels at the factory with high-production means with a very high reproducibility, great precision, and very good quality so as to enable assembly adjusted at the installation site.
These panels are also to be able to be installed easily with low-power lifting means that are commonly available on site.
During prefabrication, it is increasingly required to integrate the equipment such as the casings of the woodwork of openings, the sheathings of electrical cables and heating pipes, etc., and connection housings.
Such panels should also have adequate mechanical strength characteristics to allow an elevation to at least R+1.
Finally, the panels are to be connected to one another mechanically in a satisfactory manner, primarily without having a detrimental effect on the insulation therefore by eliminating the thermal bridges.